1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image processing and more specifically to video stream capture through a display adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen capture tools may be used to capture video images displayed on a graphical user interface of a display. However, the operating system is not always aware of all the video information that may be displayed on a graphical user interface. There may be applications which bypass the operating system and directly communicate to the display adapter that is generating images on the graphical user interface. For example, an application may be configured to play back or display the contents of a digital video disc (DVD) or a movie file by sending the information directly to a display adapter rather than communicating through the operating system. Since the operating system is bypassed, the operating system cannot be aware of the information being sent by the application directly to the display adapter to the graphical user interface.
Therefore, screen capture tools that may query the operating system regarding information being generated to the graphical user interface by the display adapter would not receive information about any display that is being generated by the display adapter if the information is not being controlled by the operating system. Information captured from a graphical user interface by a screen capture tool that queries the operating system will not include any information that bypasses the operating system. The operating system may not have knowledge of any information or data sent directly through the display adapter to the graphical user interface.
When the information captured by the screen capture tool is played back to a display, information may be missing because the screen capture tool was not notified by the operating system that the information existed. The missing information may be displayed as areas of white space. Many existing systems with screen capture tools that operate in conjunction with an operating system cannot control the loss of information. Further, many systems do not recognize that information may be missing until the information captured by a screen capture tool is played back to a display.